My Life As We Know It
by NoahDark94
Summary: Life was normal for me... that is until a certain vortex fell into my hands. Did i forget to mention the huge crack in my wall as well? And, How in BEJESUZ NAME does Sherlock know me? Will be rated M in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys as promised the first chapter of my life as we know it**

 **Hope you like it**

 **Please review and let me know what you think k**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

Five o'clock in the morning was read in my TARDIS clock, I couldn't help but glare at the time, I've been awake since four in the morning. The sad news is, I have to get up at 8:00am to start getting ready for college… ugh! Though, it is my fault for watching too much Sherlock at such late hours, knowing I got class the next day, oh well. My name's Riley D. Cholms I'm 21 years old and a 9th year college student. I bet you're wondering why so much years and at such a young age, well I started college at the age of 12, early I know, but it wasn't my fault I was the smartest cookie in class. I remember all the Teachers and students hated me for my genius mind, in college some of them still do, but I can't be loved by everyone, right?

When I was younger I had taken a lot of classes each semester, I also took classes in summer, and one or two crashed courses here and there. That's how I got my two Master's degree on Anthropology and Archeology, and one Bachelor in Appraisal. Yes, I like discovering old things and knowing how much its worth, and no, I'm not greedy, I just love seeing old things. As for Archeology and Anthropology… they simply made me a bit curious, didn't think I would love studying them though. Anyway, I'm presently in my last year of my Bachelor's degree in Behavioral Science, just need to get my finals today and I finally graduate and I'm done with college. Thank God summer's next door, it's so close, yet so far away… I got up and decided to watch some more series while I waited until it's time to get dressed for class, it's not like I had anything else to do.

I began the day by getting one of my first finals early in the morning, the day went on like the others, so boooring! Just like this test. I located my elbow on the table and placed my hand on my cheek and glanced at the window, there's never something thrilling going on around here. I just wish something exciting would happen for once, like in Doctor Who. You could always see the Doctor doing one of his famous speeches or defeating the Daleks, or like Sherlock, always solving crimes and stopping the bad guy with his intellectual mind and deductions. Aaww man, why am I stuck in such a boring world? I took the rest of my final exams of the day and started to head home. And, before I knew it my summer vacation had started, yes!

Running as fast as I could to where the bus stop was, I bumped into someone by accident, but before I could fall I promptly balanced myself and turned around to quickly apologize. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see…you?" when I turned around there was no one, but a paper on the floor… I inquisitively glanced at it for a bit, it was a perfectly folded up note that said, 'pick me up' with a smiley face on it. Being the curious girl that I was, I picked it up, opened the paper and read what was written inside 'Geronimo!' what a peculiar word to write. I look around again and just laughed at the silly little word in amusement, who could have dropped this? 'Must have been a fellow Doctor Who fan' I thought as I shrugged my shoulders and continued running to the bus stop. Unfortunately, I didn't arrive to the bus on time, so that left me with walking my way home. Did I forget to mention it started to pour? sigh, its official, my life sucks…

Heading home I stopped at a Starbucks and drank a nice hot cup of mocha, good thing it was close too, wouldn't have wanted to get dripped in rain, that would have been a nightmare. Now I just have to wait a bit for the sun to rise, though I hope it rises sooner than later, at least until I get home and cozy, then it can rain again. That way I can enjoy a nice hot chocolate coco or a soup, while nuzzled in my TARDIS blanket watching one of my favorite series. Turns out I didn't have to wait long, because it stopped pouring right after I finished my hot beverage, I grabbed my backpack threw away the empty cup of mocha, and started walking home again.

I arrived home and placed my backpack in the closet down the hall, but before I even started seeing my lovely series, I quickly went to do my chores of the day. While putting my dirty clothes in the laundry, I took out the trash, clean the kitchen, swept and mopped the house and among other things I needed to do. When the clothes were cleaned and dried, I folded and put them away. Once I finished my daily chores, I sat down on my couch and started to think on what I was going to see first.

Though that just put my brain into a battle against itself, thinking in which of my two favorite series to watch first, but then I remembered, I did stay up all night watching Sherlock, so might as well see Doctor Who. I thought on which episode I should see first, however an idea popped up 'why not see a marathon!' yes, that's what I decided to do.

Before I began to watch the series, I stood up from the couch, headed to the kitchen and made myself something to eat, I walked to the cupboard and grabbed myself a cup of instant lunch noodle soup, unwrapped it, and placed the right amount of water and quickly heated it in the microwave. When the noodles were done I headed to the living room again, turned on the computer and my plasma TV, I grabbed the portable mouse and keypad and sat down on the couch again. Finally, the moment I've been waiting for, Doctor Who Marathon! Here I come! I started watching the opening of the first episode, and gave my first three slurps of the cup of noodles.

Cuddled up in my nice, warm, soft TARDIS blanket, while the rain dripped outside, I finished my noodles and placed the empty cup in the coffee table. I was so entranced by the episode I barely heard the ring from my door bell. I paused the episode I was previously watching, and stared at the door 'wonder who could that be?' I thought while getting up from the couch and walked to the door. When I got to the door, I opened to find a young teenage mail man standing there.

"Are you Riley Cholms?" the angsty teen ask as he held a medium sized box in his hands, with a clip board on top of it.

"Yes, that's me" I replied cheerfully

The kid rolled his eyes, sighed and said, "Sign here please"

I quickly signed the paper on the clipboard and grabbed the box "okay, thanks, bye!" I slammed the door on his face before he could even reply, oh… my God, what I ordered just arrived! I opened the box as fast as I could "Sweet! It's what I bought on Wish!" right there neatly placed inside the box was a Doctor Who sonic screwdriver, psychic paper and a vortex manipulator! The second I was checking to see if anything was broken, I received a text message from my Galaxy 7 phone

Ready for an adventure?

-Anonymous-

Who could that be? Being a very curious person, I texted back

Who's this?

-RC-

I didn't expect them to text back, seeing as I thought they texted the wrong number, but they did

You'll know soon enough

-Anonymous-

Okay… that was a bit creepy, ignoring the text message I took all my stuff from the box, and underneath it all was a single paper with instruction for the vortex, why do I need instructions for a fake manipulator!? After I was done with my excitement I placed the manipulator on my wrist, the sonic screwdriver and psychic paper in my pockets, and walked to the couch to continue watching Doctor Who.

I sat back down and continued seeing the series. Suddenly my right wrist where my manipulator is, started to feel a bit irritated. The odd part was that it stopped as quickly as it came, like a spark or a zap kind of way, which in my opinion was very weird. This day just keeps on getting stranger and stranger each hour that passes by. I mean that strange paper I found on the floor and that text I received… naah, it's probably all in my head. While half way into the fourth episode of season 1 my wrist started to itch again, but this time it was stronger. The discomfort in my wrist just didn't want to go away, so I tried taking it out but to no avail.

The stupid manipulator didn't want to come off! While I was busy with my wrist I didn't realize the big crack that was beginning to form in my living room wall, that is until I turned around. I gawked at the wall in shock, the crack looked exactly like the one from little Amelia's room… what!? My wrist started to itch more and glow a white gold color, the shining light little by little covered my whole body, as the crack slowly opened, all that could come out of my mouth was "WHAAAAT!?" and before I knew it, through the crack I went.

I'm not sure how I can explain this but I felt like I was falling, while at the same time drifting, all I could see was everything going so fast, like if I was running as fast as the Flash. Suddenly everything stopped and went blank. Hours later I guess you could say I woke and sat up straight while I gasped out for air, you know, like if you're under water for a long period of time and you just got out of the water to breath, yeah, like that. I glanced around my surroundings, I was in a weird place, I didn't know where I was, so I kept looking around with a bit of panic.

I got up from the floor and walked the halls of what seemed to be a ship, I think. I was so entranced with my thoughts and wonderment of where I could possibly be, while still pending on where I was, a computer startled me as it informed "shuffles five and six now docking, guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleports, and religion. Earth death is scheduled for fifteen thirty-nine followed by drinks in the Manchester suite." Oh Ba-Jesuzz! I know where I am now, Crab nuggets… how the FUCK did I get in Platform One!? Well I can say it now I guess, I'm not in Kansas anymore, not that I was from there, yeah, yeah, I know, how cliché, but you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's chap 2 hope you like it, let me know what you think k**

 **Merry Christmas to you all and a happy new year :)**

 **Enjoy XD**

How in the actual mind-boggling FUCK did I get here!? First there was that itch, then that crack and then the goldish white light…thingy… and, oh… my God… that anonymous text! How did they know? Who is that person? Wait, Wait, Wait! Wow! Okay, I think those questions are best saved for later, I should worry about the now. And, right now I don't know if I should be excited or scared I'm in freakin Platform One! This is so amazing but at the same time very, very terrifying. "Who the hell are you!?" startled I turned around to see the Steward behind me "This is a maximum hospi-" I cut him off, panicking and without thinking I took out my psychic paper from my pocket "I'm a guest!" crap, this thing's fake! He's gonna see right through my lie.

He took the paper and looked at it "apologies" what?...

"Well, it clearly says here I am to take you to the Face of Boe, seeing as you are his number 1 guest, this way milady" he said as he handed the paper back to me, wait…WHAT!? this thing worked!? But…but its blank… Heh!?

Without question I followed the blue alien to where the Face of Boe was. During my walk, I was so lost in my mind, as I thought to myself 'But the paper… it's fake… this is so totally AWESOME! But it's also a little bit freaky too' I really must be dreaming this, or maybe it's an illusion of some sort. I don't know if I should be happy, or really scared right now. I was so focused on the decorations and my thinking, that I bumped into the Steward by accident when he stopped "sorry..."

He glanced down at me with a small smile, what!? I'm a small person, deal with it! "it's quite alright milady, now if you'll excuse me for a moment" he turned around and glared at the two people ahead of us… oh baby Jesus! It's i-it's, it's the 9th DOCTOR and ROSE FUCKING TYLER! I stared at them in awe while the Steward spoke "You two! Who the heck are you!?" the Steward rebuked, meanwhile I was gapping like a fish out of water by the site I was seeing.

The Doctor replied sarcastically "oh, that's nice, thanks"

The Steward was bit astonished as he quickly demanded "But how did you get in!? This is a maximum hospitality zone, the guests have disembarked, They're on their way any second."

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper "that's us, we're guest, look. See? the Doctor plus one, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler, she's my plus one. Is that alright?"

I chortled at the blank psychic paper as the Steward glanced at it, saw what was written on it and calmed down as he replied "well, obviously, apologies etcetera, if you're on board, we'd better start, enjoy, come along milady, the Face of Boe awaits." I walked with the Steward a little more, and later on he left me at the front of the Face of Boe's door as he pardoned himself and walked off to the podium.

"hello little Flower" I looked around for the voice and there he was in all his… his heady glory? headiness? Okay, Jack. I turned around and saw Jack!

"Jack…" I answered a bit hesitant

The Face of Boe laughed as he replied, "It's been a long time since I heard that name, how are you Flower?"

Oh, I'm just FREAKING OUT! "I'm fine" no I'm NOT fine, those are LIES, LIES I TELL YOU! "But, how do you know who I am, and why do you keep calling me Flower?"

"Aah so this is your first time meeting me I see" he chuckled "let's just say I've known you for a very long time" this can't get any worse, can it? Before I could even ask the next question, the Steward started to speak.

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler, thank you. All staff to your positions" ordered the Steward as he clapped his hands and a lot of smaller blue aliens came out and went to their designated jobs. "hurry now, quick as you can, thank you. Might I introduce the next honored guest, representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees. Namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa." He paused for a second and then continued "there will be an exchange of gifts representing peace, if you can keep the room circulating, thank you."

"I would have guessed you would've arrived today, you did tell me this would happen after all" the Face of Boe spoke through my mind.

I looked at him confused "I'm sorry, me?" I nervously laughed as he replied, "Everything will be explained in due time my little Flower" he assured me, there was a moment of silence between us until the Steward spoke up "sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe and the young and lovely lady, Riley D. Cholms" I gasped out and quickly thought 'oh shoot! I don't have any gifts to give out' I searched my jackets pockets and curiously found a sealed pack of Hershey's kisses? When did that get in my pockets and since when were they BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!? I was so focused on my internal banter that I almost didn't hear what Jabe was going to say, "The gift of peace I bring you a cutting of my grandfather"

I smiled and opened the bag of kisses as I replied, "Thank you, and I bring you Hershey's Kisses, a fine milk chocolate delicacy that was produced on the year 1900, and developed in 1907, please enjoy" I gave each tree 4 Hershey's each, they seemed a bit puzzled on what to do with it, so I gave them short instructions "oh, you open the wrap and eat what's inside, like this" I grabbed one Hershey's kiss opened and ate it to demonstrate how it was done "see?" I smiled as they followed my instructions, they opened the wraps each and ate the chocolate, their faces were so adorable. They looked like little toddlers that were tasting chocolate for the first time, it was so funny and cute!

After I finished getting spit at with 'bodily saliva' from the Moxx and receiving the gift of peace from the Repeated Meme which I quickly threw away and greeted the rest of the aliens, I kind of got a little overwhelmed and ran out the room as fast as my legs could take me, I got to a gallery room with stairs and an unobstructed view of the Earth bellow, I walked down the steps and sat on the last one with my legs crossed as I tried to relax. Ultimately, I calmed down and just gazed at the Earth on its last moments while I still could, knowing what was to come next. My peaceful gazing was sadly interrupted by footsteps as I looked up at the owner of said steps, Rose? the young blond was right up the stairs of the gallery.

"sorry, I thought there was no one in here…" she quickly said a bit uncertain

I looked at her with a pitied smile, she must have been startled, poor girl I know how she's feeling right now, "It's ok, I could use the company, you ok though? You seem a bit… freaked out"

She stared at me as she answered, "Yea… just a bit, I'm just… new to this, is all"

I nodded in understanding "I know the feeling" still sitting in the floor I pulled out my hand with the bag of Hershey's kisses "would you like some?" I smiled as I offered the young blond the chocolatey goodness.

Rose walked closer and stopped right next to me sat down and grabbed a couple of kisses from my bag as she asked, "so are you alien too or just human like me?"

I laughed a little as I nodded my head and said, "as far as I know, yes I would think I'm human, only difference is I come from another dimension, a different universe I guess you could say" I paused and glanced at her, she was still looking at me as I continued "you see, I don't know how the heck I got here, all I do know is that I put this thing on and well, hello" I waved at Rose

She grabbed another Hershey's kiss from my bag and whispered, "they're all aliens…"

Just when I was about to reply I heard some more footsteps outside the gallery room and a voice interrupting our conversation "Rose, you in there?"

The Doctor found her sitting next to me on one of the steps, he walked over to us and made himself comfortable on the stairs as well and greeted me "hello, I'm the Doctor"

"Riley" that was all I replied, I somehow couldn't dare say anything else to him yet, I did not want to make a fool of myself.

"so, what do you think?" he looked at Rose as he asked

"great, yeah, fine" I silently snorted as I noticed her sarcasm, "once you get passed the slightly psychic paper… they're just alien. The aliens are so alien, you look at them, and they're alien."

He frowned a bit and implied "it's a good thing I didn't take you to the deep south"

She looked at the Doctor as she asked, "where are you from?"

"All over the place" he told her, I stayed shut and slowly backed away as I felt the famous argument coming along.

"They all speak English" she said a bit confused

"you're just hearing English, it's a gift from the TARDIS, a telepathic field gets inside your head and translates for you" the doctor informed Rose

Okay, and that's my cue to leave, so I got up grabbed the bag of kisses and ran up the stairs, they were so focused on their argument they didn't notice I was gone. It's awesome seeing the argument on TV but seeing it in person, not so pretty, I walked through the hall until I found myself in the Manchester Suite again.

"ah, Flower your back I see" the Face of Boe spoke gently

I sheepishly looked at Jack "yeah sorry for running off like that, it just… a lot to take in I guess"

"Don't worry little Flower, I understand, this is all new to you, it's only natural for you to freak out" he assured me

"but… how, how am I here? how is this possible? It's impossible that I'm actually here!" I franticly babbled

He simply laughed a bit and replied, "nothing is impossible, no matter how improbable it is my dear Flower"

I looked at him with concern evident in my features "but, what do I do, I mean do I help the Doctor and go adventuring with him or what, what is it that I do?"

He smiled as he replied, "what you do best, be you, it's up to you if you want to go or stay, 'you must be willing to leave the life that you planned in order to find the one waiting for you'"

I couldn't help but smile at his reply as I said "Joseph Campbell"

"Earth death in twenty minutes. Earth death in twenty minutes" the computer informed whereas Jack and I continued our conversation, it was nice talking to him, well he was and still is one of my favorite characters in Doctor Who, but I can't call him a character anymore seeing as he's real now.

Suddenly the ship shuddered and I looked up in worry "oh no, it started, got to go Jack bye!" I said while I ran in the direction the Doctor and Rose were about to head, but quickly turned back "I just remembered something don't heat the water in your tank!" and I ran back to where I was heading again.

"honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause some slight turbulence, thanking you" the Steward spoke through the speakers as I waited for the Doctor and Rose to appear, but then I remembered 'the Steward!' so I ran to one of the little blue men and asked "excuse me, where can I find the Stewards office, I'm from the uh, healthy inspecting agency and I have a few things I like to discuss with him" I showed the psychic paper to the small blue alien as I stared at him with a serious face, well as serious as I could muster.

He pointed the direction to the Stewards office, when I got there the door was closed shut and I heard screaming "hold on, I'll try to stop the filter from descending, try to stay as low as possible!" all I heard from the other side was an "ok" then I remember the sonic screwdriver I had in my pocket, and thought 'if the psychic paper worked, then I'm sure that so does this aha!' wait a minute why does the eleventh screw driver I bought on wish have a distinct color!? Instead of a green light it has a purple one plus it's also all black and silver, what the? I'll wonder about that later! There's a life at stake here.

Meanwhile the computer was being a smart ass with me, as I fought with it, as it kept saying "sun filter rising" and "sun filter descending" the Doctor ran through the hallway with Jabe to find me working on the door and a group of the little guys freaking out.

"Hold on get back!" he ordered me and the little guys, he shoved his way through the little blue aliens and I stepped aside to let him do what he's best at.

"Is the Steward in there?" Jabe questioned, I nodded my head and answered, "yea but I think he fainted cuz I heard something heavy fall in there, oh and I managed to keep the sun filter from getting him, so he's safe" I smiled in victory, I saved a life and it didn't cause a paradox, I'm proud of myself.

The Doctor looked at me and asked, "how did you manage to do that?" the Doctor looked back at the panel "hang on, there's another sun filter scheduled to descend" oh, no Rose! we quickly ran down the hallway to the gallery room she was locked in. We heard her banging and screaming at the door "Let me out! Let me out!" the Doctor quickly got to the panel and started working on the sun filter, as the computer informed "sun filter descending, sun filter descending… sun filter rising, sun filter rising" the Doctor tasted a couple of minutes of glory, that is until the computer started to say, "sun filter descending, sun filter descending"

The Doctor glared and grumbled at the panel "oh, just what I need, the computer's getting clever" he took out the panels case and soniced the wires inside

"Stop mucking about" Rose angrily shouted through the shut doors

"I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!" The Doctor shouted with protest as he kept on working with the wires of the panel, I took out my sonic, walked towards him and asked, "mind if I help" well it was more of a statement then a question 'cause I helped him anyway, he just gaped at my sonic screwdriver and me, wow… learned pretty quickly how to use this thing, cool!

"sun filter rising, sun filter rising" I sighed in relief, alright! Rose is safe

"the whole thing's jammed, I can't open the doors!" he shouted through the door "stay there, don't move!" he ordered the young blond and we ran to the main gallery room

"Where am I going to go, Ipswich!?" I heard her yell with irritation, and sarcasm evident in her voice.

When we arrived at the Manchester Jabe looks at everyone and informs "The metal machine confirms; the spiders have infiltrated the whole of Platform One"

"Summon the Steward!" demanded the Moxx

"The Steward is out of commission right now" everyone gasped as I told them

"fear not, his life may have been threatened but he is safe, however unconscious" Jabe assured everyone

"who could do such a thing to the Steward!?" the Moxx asked

"This event was sponsored by the Face of Boe, he invited us. Talk to the Face, talk to the Face!" Cassandra accused as I glared at her

I was about to defend Jack, but the Doctor beat me to the punch "Easy way of finding out" the Time Lord held the metal spider up "someone brought their little pet onboard let's send it back to its master" he put the metal spider in the floor. The spider scampered a little towards Cassandra and stopped, then scurried to the Repeated Meme.

Cassandra gasped and shouted "The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accuse!" I rolled my eyes, oh Ba-Jessuz! She's such a bad actress.

The Doctor spoke up "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious" yeah, no shit Sherlock! "but if you stop and think about it" the Doctor paused and walked to the Repeated Meme, one of them tried to attack, but the Doctor grabbed its arm and before it could do anything he yanked the arm out. Gasps were heard everywhere "a Repeated Meme is just an idea" he said as he pulled the wires and all the Repeated Memes fell to the ground "Remote controlled droids"

I stepped up and glared at Cassandra as I said, "a nice little cover up for the real trouble maker don't you think"

The Time Lord prodded the metal spider with his foot and said, "go on jimbo, go home" and the metal spider scurried to the "Last Human".

"I bet you were the school swat and never got kissed, at arms!" Cassandra scowled and her two entourages raised their moisturizing guns towards us.

The Doctor remarked with mock and fake surprise "what are you going to do, moisturize me?"

"With Acid!" the Last Human retorted "oh, you're too late anyway, my spiders have control of the mainframe. You all carried them here as gifts, tax free, past every code wall, I'm not just a pretty face" you're not even pretty! You're just… skin!

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside, how stupid is that" the Doctor sneered as I rolled my eye at Cassandra again

"she had hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with herself as one of the victims, the compensation would have been enormous. Five billion years and it still comes down to money" I growled out my explanation

"do you think it's cheap looking this!? Flatness costs a fortune, I'm the last human, Doctor, me, not these freaky little kids of yours" she sneered her words out like venom

I furiously walked a few steps closer "and I assume you've looked in a mirror" I snarled and glared at Cassandra.

"Arrest her! The infidel!" Moxx demanded

"oh, shut it pixie!" the Last Human snapped at the Moxx "I've still got my final option" then the computer reported "Earth death in three minutes" Cassandra smirked evilly "and here it comes, you are just as useful to me dead, all of you! I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as your dead" she uttered happily, enjoy it while it last bitch! "my spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems, how did that old Earth song go? Ah yes, burn baby burn"

"Then you'll burn with us" Jabe spoke from the crowd

Cassandra devilishly smiled "oh I'm so sorry, l know the use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing, Spiders! Activate!" suddenly the room started to shake, as her spiders started to detonate everywhere "force fields are gone with a planet about to explode, at least it will be quick" quick my ass! "just like my fifth husband, oh shame on me" she sniggered at her own stupid joke. "Systems failing, systems failing" the computer alerted "bye bye my darlings, bye bye!" and Cassandra disappeared with her two assistants.

"heat levels rising, heat levels rising" the computer alerted again, and the Moxx shouted "Reset the computer!"

"only the Steward would know how!" Jabe shouts

"no, we can do it by hand" I looked at the Doctor and explained "there's a system restore switch we'll just go there and turn it on" I looked at Jabe "Jabe you stay and make sure no one gets near any windows, stay as far away and hidden as possible, ok?" she nodded and did as I said " let's get going Doctor" what surprised me was the moment I said those words the Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran out of the main gallery room.

We ran into the engine room, and the fans were running so fast, oh Baby Jessuz! I don't know how he can walk through those things, they look so very terrifying and dangerous. The computer interrupting my musings as it warned "heat levels critical" the Doctor looked at me as I said "oh, and guess where the switch is" I pointed the direction of where the switch was, which was through the three big fans. He walked over the side lever and pulled it, the fans began to slow down a tremendous amount, but when he let go of the lever, the fans sped as fast as they were a few moments ago. I walked over to the lever and pulled it down. The fans slowed down again and the Doctor looked at me "go, I'll be fine, someone has to stay and keep this lever down, now go, Time Lord" I smiled as he gawked at me but nodded otherwise and headed to the first fan, shit… I know he's going to ask me some questions after this is over, that's if I survive this, me and my big mouth.

Oh boy, this is gonna hurt like a bitch, I just know it. The heat was getting unbearable my hands were shaking, I don't think I can hold the lever for much longer. I was sweating and panting, ah man I'm all soaked, how long does it take him to get to the switch? I looked at the direction where the Doctor was and saw him pass through the second fan, my hands started to burn more and the pain was agonizing. The computer began to warn again "heat levels hazardous" I clenched my teeth in pain I couldn't handle this any longer my vision was going blurry, my whole body was shaking in agony, all I remember was that I let out a scream filled with pain and everything went black.

I sensed someone lift me from the ground, I could hear people talking and yelling but they all sounded far away, and I couldn't understand what they were saying. A few moments passed and then I was placed on something cold and gooey, my hands and some parts of my body were stinging at the goo's touch and I hissed a little at the discomfort. I felt like I was in there for only a couple of minutes, but truthfully, I probably might have been there for hours, wherever I was. I was lifted again, I could hear two people mumble around me, I couldn't seem to identify them. I was put in something soft, and the two were still mumbling, stuff was also being shuffled around. Then I felt a slight pinch on my left wrist as liquid flooded inside it, and after that I didn't hear those voices anymore or any shuffling, all I heard now was... silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, omg guys I feel so happy! In only 2 chapters I got 7 favs 9 follows and 179 views, still no reviews, but still I so giddy XD anyways here chapter 3 for you hope you enjoy**

 **Oh, and Happy New Year! To you all :) hope you guys have a lovely year this year**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

A sweet humming noise disrupted my sleep, as I slowly opened my eyes, however I shut them right after, the bright light in the room was emanating too strongly for my eyes. When I did get to open them, I took a short survey of my surroundings. I sat up from where I laid, the place smelled of disinfectant but most certainly did not look like a hospital room, more like a small med bay. I glanced at my left wrist and found an IV banded to me, ok so it wasn't a dream the whole Cassandra thing _did_ happen.

"You're awake" a voice interrupted my musings, and I looked at the owner that belong to it. It was the Doctor he had his arms crossed as he rested his shoulder in the doors entrance "took you long enough, I was beginning to think something was wrong"

Keeping my gaze on him, I curiously asked "how long was I out for?" a little bit of concern was evident in my voice

He looked at his watch and replied, "One day and 12 hours" wow, I was out for almost two days!?

The Doctor stood from where he was leaning and walked to a chair that was next to the bed I was lying on, sat down and began to remove the IV from my wrist while bandaging it "Who are you, where are you from, and how do you know what I am?" oh boy, I kind of saw this one coming, I mean I did call him a Time Lord in the podium…okay, here we go…

"Umm… my name is Riley Cholms…" he nodded and gestured for me to continue "…I'm not from this universe, I got here because of this thing" I showed my right wrist were the vortex manipulator is.

The Time Lord finished bandaging my wrist and looked at me suspiciously "there all done… ok, you answered two questions, now answer the third" he looked at me with a serious face "how do you know?" oh Ba-Jessuz, my Oncoming Storm senses are tingling, quick think Riley THINK! Ok I can't tell him he's a fictional character from a show called Doctor Who, he'll probably think I'm insane if I did, ugh what the heck! He'll probably know and see through my lies, I guess it's best to come in clean.

"you probably won't believe me anyways" I replied with an anxious look

"you never know until you try, go on then" I sighed, I can't really explain everything to him just the essential, here goes nothing "ok so you know I said I'm not from this world and that this brought me here" he nods as I point at the vortex again "well, in my universe there's this fictional series called Doctor Who, and well, the story is based on you, your companions and the adventure you go through"

"so, this…series? "he asked, I nodded my head to indicate he was in the right track "how long does it go?"

"oh, um, well there was the old ones, those started from your first regeneration to your eighth but I never got into seeing them, but I know some things about your past thanks to the internet" not sure if he's believing me or not 'cause he's giving me a strange look right now " however, the new ones I do know a lot, heck I can even say I know them by memory… any who those start from this regeneration up to your twelfth one so far, though I never got to seeing any further episodes from season 8 on, I pretty much know nothing of your twelve self and onward"

He crossed his arms and spoke "alright, I believe you, but only if you prove it" well that's a surprise, note the sarcasm

I glanced at him with a face that evidently said, 'you're kidding, right?' and he stared at me with one eyebrow raised as his face clearly stated, 'do I look like I'm joking?'

"Fine, I know you're from the planet Gallifrey, I know about the great Time War between the Daleks and your kind" I paused as I looked at him, his face was beginning to fill with utter shock " your Academy name is Theta, your currently in your ninth regeneration, I know you stole the TARDIS from a museum and you've been traveling ever since, and that she's a blue public police call box that's bigger on the inside… oh and the TARDIS is short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space" the Doctor gaped like a fish out of water "did I mention she's also sentient" it was more of a statement then a question.

There was a humming in the room that felt like something was laughing. Then I realized that something was the TARDIS, she was laughing at the Doctor "is she laughing at you?"

The Doctor stared at me with even more shock "you can understand what she's doing?"

I looked at him with worry "yes, is that weird?"

"well only Time Lords can understand and feel the TARDIS, it's their way of communicating with us" he quietly mumbled "humans only hear a machine and nothing else, nor can they communicate with it, but you can, which is very odd" he walked to the small scanner he had in the med bay room, but we couldn't finish our conversation as my vortex began to itch and glow again I quickly stood up from the bed

"umm… Doctor!" those were the last words I said as I was zapped away, where? I have no clue.

I opened my eyes, which I don't remember closing by the way, at least it wasn't as bad as the last time, I didn't gasp for air. I did find myself facing the floor in the middle of a messy kitchen though, I got up, cleaned myself from some dust while I looked around. Everything was a mess, some dirty dishes inside the sink, a few ripped and crumbled paper around the floor, and scientific instruments scattered all around the kitchen table, God knows how the fridge is inside. I walked out of the kitchen to see the living room right next to it, at least the living room wasn't as messy as the kitchen, other than a couple of papers and books dispersed around or on piles.

There was also some newspapers, maps and pictures with red strings on the wall, and next to it was a yellow smiley face that looked like it was shot several times on it… why does this look familiar!? Oh God, I know where I am now! "Riley?" I turned around to see _thee_ Dr. John Watson in the flesh "hey you, when did you get here, have you been here long?" he hugged me as he curiously asked. How do I answer to that? Wait a minute… did he just say my name? How does he know me!?

"must you always have to smother her John?" a stone voice next to the smaller man startle me, I looked up at the owner and it was none other than Sherlock Holmes. John released me from his hug as I gulped and stared at my favorite character, which is not so much of a character anymore and paled.

"you're just jealous I hugged her first this time" John replied smugly as Sherlock rolled his eyes

The taller man looked at me, he smiled an actual smile and said, and stretched his arms as if waiting to receive a hug from me. what is going on? I couldn't take the emotions I was feeling anymore, I think I even forgot how to breathe right now. My eyes went to the back of my head and I fainted like a dumbass, yes, I know, I'm very pathetic. When I awoke I was under the covers of a soft bed 'oh good it was just a silly dream' I thought to myself, until I realized this isn't my bed! I quickly sat up from the incredibly super soft bed and pushed the sheets off, did I mention it's super soft and comfy as hell, I mean you can lose yourself in this thing. Anyways, back to the point!

I got out of the bed and walked to the door, when I reached it I slowly opened it making sure not to make any noise whatsoever. I unhurriedly walked by the bathroom and through the small hall, carefully searching and hoping not to find anyone. When I was close to the living room, I leaned into the wall and heard voices talking, three people to be precise. Two I established as Sherlock and John and the other one I think it was Mycroft? I peeked a little bit to see if I was right and quickly hid myself again, yup, it is Mycroft.

"I am only here to speak with Riley" Mycroft said with a fake smile

"what for?" The younger Holmes asked arrogantly while he un-purposely toned his violin

"I fail to see how this is any of your business" the older brother replied bluntly

"she's Riley, she is our business, anything that has to do with her, has to do with us" John indicated as he glared at the oldest of the Holmes brothers

"well said John, well said" Sherlock smugly smirked at his older brother

"fine, I was sent to give her a note, in this exact day, this exact month and this exact year, I am to give it to her and only her. Those were the rules given to me" he exasperatedly implied

There was a short pause as the three men stared at each other. Imminently, John stood up from his couch and broke the silence "I'll go see if she's awake"

"There's no need John, she's right here, aren't you Riley?" Eeeep! Shit, how did he- oh never mind, it's Sherlock we're talking about here, I should have known…

Well guess I ought to show myself then. I walked inside the living room and stood as far but not to far as possible and greeted them "Hi…" I whispered cautiously but loud enough to be heard.

Mycroft stood from his spot and walked towards me "hello Riley, I am My-"

"Mycroft Holmes, big brother of Sherlock Holmes, or in his case his _arch enemy_ " I pointed at Sherlock emphasizing on the 'arch enemy' "oh and you own the British Government" I finished stating as he looked at me startled, and I could have sworn I saw Sherlock silently laughing in the back.

"of course, you would know" the older Holmes said faking another smile "you did tell me this would happen I suppose" he took a small white envelope from his suits pocket and handed it to me " this envelope contains a note from you, it will explain certain things to you, if you have any questions I'm sure Sherlock will answer them for you" he walked to the coffee table grabbed another envelope, but this one was a bit bigger and yellow which he also handed to me "here's everything you will be needing: license, birth certificate, an unlimited credit card, etcetera" he picked up his umbrella and walked to the door "I'll be seeing you my dear Riley. Sherlock, Dr. Watson"

"Mycroft" John replied, Sherlock however quickly got up and started playing his violin ignoring his older brother as Mycroft left. Once the older Holmes was gone and out of site, Sherlock stopped playing his violin and rushed towards me "what does the note say?" he grabbed the smaller envelope and looked at it "it's obviously your handwriting" he said, checking the closed envelope in his hands "and going by the state of the envelope you wrote this three years ago"

"Sherlock!" John scolded the taller man's nosiness, snatched the white envelope and gave it back to me. Before I could thank John, my stomach started to rumble. Silence filled the room, and me, well I am probably red as a tomato. Both men looked at me, meanwhile I was blushing my ass off, damn it! I hate being so pale, man what an embarrassing moment this is right now.

John was the one who spoke first "right, I'm going to look for some food, Chinese sound good?" he asked while glancing at my direction, I nodded shyly

"The usual for me John" wait a minute! Since when does Sherlock eat on a case!? He never eats on a case!

"since when do you eat on a case!?" I just had to ask, it was bugging me to no end

"he only eats when you're around, rather it be on a case or not" John replied while smugly smiling at the tall black-haired man, Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Oh, well, I'm glad my presents makes you want to eat something, I guess" I responded a bit confused.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, that is until Sherlock decided to brake it "hurry up John, Riley is starving" he glanced at the smaller man indicating him to move as I blushed three shades of red.

The blond man nodded "right, yes, I'll be back soon" he smiled at me, walked out the door and headed down the stairs.

"please sit, I'm sure your curious about the note" I nodded and walked to the couch to sit, but when I was about to sit on the large couch, Sherlock pulled me to his chair and sat me there.

I couldn't help but look at him with bewilderment "isn't this your chair?"

"yes, but it's also yours when you're here" what surprised me was that he sincerely smiled at me, it wasn't even fake!

Before I could even ask anything else he spoke again "you should read what the note says, it might be important" he sauntered to the wall where the pictures were placed

I pouted at his comment, but none the less sighed and obeyed. I opened the white envelope I had in my hands and took out the note, unfolded the paper and commenced reading.

Dear Riley,

Hi me! I'm guessing that by now you probably still think this is a dream or an illusion of some sort, well I'm here to tell you it's not. I know this may seem a bit surreal and scary to you, but after a while you'll get used to it. There's so many things I want to tell you, but then I'll be giving too much spoilers to myself. However, I am going to clear some things for you and place some ground rules that you must follow.

The vortex you have on your wrist, may seem to be malfunctioning, right? Wrong! It takes you where you need to be, just like the TARDIS takes the Doctor where he needs to go. Don't worry, you'll be able to take it off one day, just not now. Another thing you need to know is that it will be sending you to two different places, one is with the Doctor and the other with Sherlock, you probably realized that by now.

When you're with the Doctor you'll be following his time stream normally. However, with Sherlock it's another story, because although you two will text each other in normal time streams, you won't be meeting him in the same order. Sometimes you'll be seeing a younger or maybe an older version of him and John, which you probably already notice that too. Now, I cleared that bit for you, I can't tell you anything else, the information sadly must be limited, sorry. Now let's start with the rules, note that these rules are very important and you must follow them to the T.

Rule #1: The Doctor lies and sometimes, so must you.

Rule #2: Never tell the Doctor what's going to happen no matter how much he tries to insist! You can however, give him clues or hints, nothing else.

Rule #3: Don't tell Sherlock anything either, although he doesn't really ask much, but just to be on the safe side don't tell him anything.

Rule #4: If you're going to fix something or save a life make sure you don't create a paradox, and leave fix points alone!

Rule #5: Your gonna want to write what you remember on a note book, and if you do, which you will, don't let them see what's in there! they're gonna want to peek at it a lot, especially the Doctor! So, keep a vigil eye on the note book.

Rule #6: When the Doctor says don't wonder off, do the opposite of what he says.

Rule #7: Don't trust anyone but the people you know.

This is as far as I go with the rules, you'll make up more as you go, I can't tell you anymore about anything, you're gonna find out the rest for yourself. All I can tell you, is that it's going to be one heck of a rollercoaster.

P.S. You never took your cellphone with you, so inside the yellow envelope is a new one, that's where you'll be texting Sherlock from, and among other people too.

Sincerely, Riley D. Cholms

Damn it, my phone! How could I have forgotten it? When I finished reading my note from myself I noticed that Sherlock seemed to have been waiting patiently for me to finish. We stared at each other for a little while and then I decided to speak.

"so, we don't meet in order?" I asked inquiringly

he nods "yes"

"I don't get the texting thing" I inquisitively said

He sighed like he knew I was going to ask that "The phone you just received follows my younger selves time stream, all the way to this point where a future you texts me" he paused and took out his phone "if I were to text you now, this you wouldn't receive the message, instead it would be a future Riley" he typed in something and send it and a few seconds later they answered back "see" he showed me the text message

This is very confusing but I think I get it "wait, but let's say I wanted to text you now, how would you receive it?"

He boringly stared at me and replied, "just make sure that when you do send me a text when you're here or wherever you pop up, first write *62SHERLOCK on your phone"

Wow that's pretty cool! "ok, so just write *62SHERLOCK gotcha" I replied as I gave him thumbs up "but is that gonna work when I appear with another you?"

"no, each me rather it be future or past will have a different code" he explained

"seems easy" I sighed, when I glanced at the taller man he was still staring at me curiously "what?"

Sherlock shook his head "nothing, it's just, this is the youngest I've seen you" he paused and sat closer still gazing at me "it's incredible that you hold knowledge of the future, but when it comes to your personal future its completely unknown to you. Some of them know, but younger versions of you have no clue of what's to come or who some people are to you" he spoke with intrigue.

Both of us didn't speak for a little while and it was about to get awkward again but I wasn't gonna let that happen I looked around for a bit first and then openly asked "what case are you working on?"

Sherlock looked at me for a little while longer and then answered, "Three men were murdered last Tuesday at four in the morning, two more were murdered last night" he paused as he walked to the wall where the pictures were "the only thing they have in common is the tattoo they have on their left shoulder, and the way they were killed" he answered monotonously but not as much like in the show.

Being the girl that always has been so inquisitive I asked, "we're dealing with a serial killer then?" Sherlock nodded "How did the person kill them? Do you know who it is yet?"

Sherlock shook his head "not yet, I'm waiting for them to make a mistake, as for how, they were all decapitated" ouch… what is this the feudal times?

When I was about to ask another question, there was a knock at the door "yoo-hoo! Sherlock dear you didn't tell me Riley was here"

"mmm, must of slip my mind" he said still looking at the wall with pictures

Mrs. Hudson walked towards me and gave me a gentle hug "hello dearie I hope Sherlock and John are behaving themselves"

I laughed a bit, I always loved her antiques on TV "yes Mrs. Hudson they've been behaving great" I smiled at her as I replied

She placed her hand on my shoulder and asked, "would you like some tea?"

Still smiling at the elderly woman, I responded, "oh no thank you, maybe later"

"well alright dearie, I'll be right down stairs if you need me" right when she finished that sentence John appeared coming up from the stairs and walked towards me.

"I didn't know what you wanted since you usually pick sweat ribs or pepper steak so I brought a little bit of both" he sheepishly shrugged his shoulder

I smiled at him and replied, "its ok, thanks"

He handed me the bag of food and nodded "I also brought you some eggrolls"

Right before I was going to grab the bag, Sherlock shouted in the back "ha! This is Christmas!" suddenly I was lifted off the ground, twirled around like a ragged doll and then placed on the ground again "eat later, let's go!" and he dragged me down the stairs

"Sherlock! Riley probably hasn't eaten anything!" John shouted as he rushed to reach us, leaving the food behind

"What, what's going on" I asked as I ran with Sherlock down the stairs

"The killer, my dear Riley" as we stopped at the first floor, he walked towards me, grabbed my head and kissed my forehead, I couldn't help but feel odd at such a lenient gesture from him

"What about the killer" John asked as reached us

"He made a mistake John, phone Lestrade, tell him we're on our way" he smirked as he headed to the exit, John and I following behind. But, before I could reach the door, and like a blink of an eye, I was gone again…

 **If you have any doubts or questions feel free to review and/or PM me k**

 **Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, so srry for the late post, works git me like a busy bee**_

 _ **Anyways hope you like this chapter :) i know i enjoyed making this one**_

 _ **Please leave reviews to let me know what you think, and again srry for the delay ^ ^'**_

 _ **Disclaimer: i dont own DW**_

 _ **Enjoy! xD**_

* * *

Damn it! I seriously need to work on my landing skills, my face almost hit the floor. Well, at least I still got the envelopes and it looks like I'm in the TARDIS this time "hello sexy" I whispered my greeting with a smile on my face, surprisingly she greeted back and that made me smile even more. My stomach startled me when it started to grumble again… 'oh yeah… I almost forgot, I haven't eaten yet' the thought came to mind, and I looked up at the TARDIS ceiling sheepishly "by any chance, can you tell me where I can find the kitchen, I'm starving" a few seconds later, I unexpectedly felt some kind of gentle tug pushing me towards somewhere. I concluded it to be the TARDIS guiding me to where I had asked her to take me and decided to follow.

When I got to the kitchen and walked in, I found a sandwich and some chips recently made and placed on the dining table for me, my mouth started watering, I gulped while my stomach started doing the rumblies again "oh thankyouthanyouthankyou!" I told the TARDIS, showing her my gratitude and rushed to the table while the TARDIS hummed in amusement. I cheerfully pulled a seat out, sat down and happily started to eat. Once I was finished I got up and cleaned my plate, then I let the TRADIS lead me to the console room once more. Getting closer I heard the Doctor and Rose talking to one another.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" I heard Rose asking.

"In weeks' time, its 1870 and that's the year he dies, sorry, he'll never get to tell his story" the Doctor replied as they both watched Dickens through the TARDIS monitor.

"aaww man! I didn't get to meet Dickens" I pouted, glancing at the monitor as well. Both the Doctor and Rose were startled at my voice and quickly turned around.

"you!" the Time Lord shouted with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"me" I replied with a pleasant smile plastered on my face while still looking at Charly boy through the monitor.

"Doctor isn't she that girl from yesterday? Riley, was it?" Rose asked, and I nodded.

"yup…" I replied a little boringly, geeze I sounded exactly like 10 when I said that. Haa! Can't wait to meet 10 though he would be fun, not that I'm complaining about 9, I mean don't get me wrong big ears is awesome. But, he didn't last more than one season, so I didn't get to warm up to him as much as I did with the 10th or 11th Doctor. Than I was starting to see the beginnings of 12th Doctor but ended up here, sadly I only know the first three episodes of season 8. Damn it, I keep forgetting this isn't fake anymore…

"how did you get in here?" the Doctor curiously asked fusing his eyebrows in confusion.

I pouted again, but this time at his question and glanced at the Time Lord "I just did, I don't know, blame the vortex!" I pointed at the manipulator on my right wrist.

"Doctor what's going on?" Rose asked inquiringly.

I sighed "well the Doctor and I never really finished talking, so might as well explain" I sat on the captain's chair and explained to Rose everything I had told the Doctor, and then explained to both how I got here, what happened etcetera, I even explained some parts of the note I received from future me, not all of it but just the essential.

When I was done explaining, the Doctor spoke up "Fantastic!" he gave out that famous big eared grin of his "you two should get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow"

"It's always a big day tomorrow, you always skip the small ones" I replied with a shy smile.

his grin grew bigger at my response "if you're going to stay might as well show you to your new room"

"oh, no, I'll just ask the TARDIS I'm sure she can show me" I blushed three shades of red as I tried to decline.

"got nothing better to do" he said rubbing my answer off.

The Time Lord dropped me in front of a door that the TARDIS had carved my name in, and we said our goodnights. I went inside the room and closed the door behind me. I looked at my surroundings, the room looked the same as my world's bedroom only with all the stuff I ever wanted and more. I bit my lower lip in happiness and shouted with glee 'I can't believe I have my own room! And in _thee_ TARDIS no less', I thought as I walked around the room looking at everything. I'm so glad this isn't a dream.

After a little while of taking a shower, I sat on my bed with my legs crossed. I checked what was inside the yellow envelope, it was what Mycroft had said; license, birth certificate and all I could ever need, especially a new cellphone, which I quickly put to charge. I also checked if I had the stuff I brought with me from my world, I searched my pockets to find them, yes, I had both my sonic screwdriver and my psychic paper there. Placing both things on the table, I grabbed a pen and a TARDIS blue notebook I curiously found on the bed when I came back from my shower. I started to write all of the Doctor's adventures first. Then when I finished with the Doctor, I finished writing all of Sherlock's and later headed to sleep.

 _ ****Le-time skip****_

When I woke up, I brushed my teeth and took a shower, I got out and put on some skinny jeans, a black short sleeved t-shirt that said, "To A Great Mind Nothing Is Little" and black leather boots. When I finished getting dressed I walked into the console room only to find the Doctor alone and tinkering with the TARDIS.

"You do know she doesn't like it when you fix things that don't need fixing, right" it was more of a statement than a question.

The doctor quickly stood up startled by my sudden appearance "didn't hear you coming" he replied and quickly went back to his tinkering. Looks like I caught him of guard because the tip of his ears were red.

Restraining my laughter, I asked "Where's Rose, shouldn't she be up by now?"

"we stopped by her place, so she can see her mum and grab a few things along the way" the Doctor informed me as I nodded my head in understanding. 'wait a minute, I know this part' I thought as I took out my recently written notebook and read the page where it said Slatheen "oh…"

"what?" the Doctor asked as he inquiringly looked at my blue notebook from afar.

I ran out the door to see that my suspicions were true, I saw a flyer that said Rose was missing since last year, I quickly grabbed the flyer and ran back inside the TARDIS "Doctor, I think you should have a look at this" I nervously showed him the flyer. The Doctor's eyes widen like saucers and promptly sprinted out the TARDIS, with me following behind.

We ran up the stairs and rushed into Rose's flat to see her hugging her mother, the Time Lord looked at Rose sheepishly "It's not twelve hours, its twelve months"

Moments later we were sitting in Jackie's living room, well everyone except the Doctor, he oddly stood next to where I am currently sitting, I mean, wasn't he supposed to be standing next to Rose? Jackie had called the police, I paid mild notice to the conversation, while I boringly stared out the window nearby. What really caught my attention was the slap Jackie gave the Doctor, I winced at the smack that was heard from the fierce hit, ouch… even I felt that slap, and she didn't hit me. When the police left, Rose went to talk with her mother in private. I started to walk to the roof, the Doctor fused his eyebrows again gesturing a 'where are you going?' face, I signaled him that I was going to the roof and the Time Lord decided to follow me up.

While we are waiting for Rose in the roof I sat on the ledge and took out my blue note book and reviewed the episode, that eventually got the Doctors attention "I saw you earlier with that note book"

I took my eyes out of the page I was reading and replied, "oh, it's nothing"

The Time Lord stared at me and raised an eyebrow "doesn't look like nothin"

"ok fine" I rolled my eyes and continued "this note book contains events… that will happen today, and other adventures we might have further on. In other words, it contains spoilers" I replied giving him a Cheshire cat grin and kept on reading while trying to ignore his curious gaze.

Rose appeared before he could ask more questions, and sat next to me on the ledge, the young blond broke the silence "I can't tell her, I can't even begin" she paused for a moment "she's never gonna forgive me, but I missed a year, was it good?" she asked a bit disconcerted.

I shrugged my shoulders while the Doctor flatly replied "middling"

Rose covered her face with her hands and I rolled my eyes at him "your so useless"

"well if it's this much trouble you gonna stay here now?" he asked with irritation in his features.

"I don't know… I can't do that to her again though" she reasoned.

"you have a very good point Rose, but I don't think the Doctor would let her come with us" I pat her in the back and gently smiled.

"I don't do families" I silently snorted at his response 'you should see yourself as bow tie boy' I silently thought, and if Mrs. Hudson were here she'd whisper 'he's got married ones'.

The young blond started laughing at the Doctor "She Slapped you!" I joined in on the humor. It was more hilarious seeing him being slapped in person then on T.V.

The Time Lord crossed his arms and stared at the distance " 900 years in time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother"

"well there's always a first time for everything Doctor" I retorted smugly as I patted his shoulder while still laughing.

Rose giggle "your face!"

"it hurts!" the Doctor pouted at both of us while rubbing his bruised cheek.

Just as Rose replied I walk to the other side of the roof searching for the space ship that was faking its landing… and there it was, trying to "crash land". A loud deep honk was heard as It passed right over us while we impulsively ducked for cover. You could see the smoke coming out of huge ship as it "accidently" crashed big ben and roughly landed into the Thames with a loud splash. The Doctor and Rose quickly rushed down the stairs, meanwhile I just took my precious time since I knew what was to come. As I walked down I received my first text from my new phone.

where are you?

-SH-

So, this is where I start texting him? Huh… might as well not keep him waiting…

At Rose's :) we just saw an alien ship "accidently" crash into Big Ben

-RC-

I didn't stop at the apartment when I reached it, instead I headed to the TARDIS knowing that the Time Lord will soon saunter inside eventually. While ambling my way to the old girl, I received another text from Sherlock.

Mmm, Dull…

-SH-

Why am I not surprised?

-RC-

Yes, well it's not my fault everyone is boringly predictable, well… except you

-SH-

Wow… that makes me feel like I'm an experiment to u… anyway, don't u have any crimes to solve? XP

-RC-

I haven't had a case since future you left…

-SH-

Aaaww u poor unfortunate soul…

-RC-

Right when I was a few steps in front of the of the old girl, I found the 11th waiting and standing right next to his TARDIS for me. I send one last text to Sherlock and curiously walk towards the Time Lord.

gotta go txtyl Sherly xoxo ;)

-RC-

When I reached the Doctor, he smiled down at me and spoke "hello…"

"Hi…" I replied and "what are you doing here?" I beamed at the Time Lord "young you might see you, you know you can't be here for long"

"come with me" he replied, "just for a moment, you'll be back in five minutes"

I smirked with a bit of mischief in my features "five minutes, are you sure it's not a year later… and wont other me be with you right now?"

That didn't bother me, I mean I don't really mind just as long as we don't see each other. But, what did disturb me was his sad smile as he replied "well… future you isn't here right now" he paused and his features changed back to his manic grin before I could even say anything "and you know time can go a bit wibbly, so I can't guarantee you anything"

I smiled from ear to ear, leaned a bit forward and whispered "ok"

The Time Lord looked at me with a certain gleam in his eyes "Haa-Haa, yeah" he tapped my nose, grabbed my hand and led me inside his TARDIS.

He ran around the console pressing and twisting buttons and pulling levers here and there "where are we going?" I asked curiously as I sat in the captain's chair.

"we're going to pick up Amelia" he stopped what he was doing and ran outside the TARDIS door, me following behind him. Just as I got out I looked up at the sky to see a full moon. When I looked down, I saw thee Amy Pond walking outside her house and wearing her nighty.

"sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. she's ready for the big stuff now, also went to pick up my little Flower" he said as he patted the old girl. Wait, did he say Flower? That's what Jack called me back in Platform One… does that mean they know my second name? could explain why they call me that… whatever.

"it's you. You came back" she almost couldn't believe it.

"course I came back… I always come back, something wrong with that?" he replied taking a step forward while grabbing my hand gently.

"and you kept the clothes" the red head retorted looking at him up and down.

"well, he did save the world, the whole planet for about the millionth time, no charge" I answered with a slight chuckle.

"yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes" he finished.

Amy smirked "including the bow tie?" the ginger raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor fixed his bow tie "yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool, right Flower?" the Time Lord grabs my hand again, kisses the back and then pats it. Ok, that was strange…

"yeah…" I replied a bit weirded out, Sherlock acted the same if not a little differently, but why are they acting out of character? Its not like them to do so. Did I make some kind impact being here? How odd… well this is only future Doctor, so I can't assume too much.

"helloooo Riley, you in there?" the Doctor waved his hand in front of my face, his face was contorted with worry. I didn't even know I spaced out… aaww man! I missed the whole 'that was two years ago!' part. Stupid brain spacing out, some genius I am. Always with my head in the clouds.

I gently smiled "yeah, sorry I just… spaced for minute, what were you saying?"

The Doctor pouted and replied "Amy's already inside I was just waiting on you"

"right, well let's get going then" I replied and walked back inside the TARDIS the Doctor not far behind me. I let them have their conversation, while I checked my phone to see if I had any text messages from anyone. No one so far, I heard Amy say she was in her nighty and quickly replied before the Doctor could "oh don't worry about that, there's plenty of clothes in the wardrobe."

"and possibly a swimming pool" the Time Lord finished gleefully "so… all of time and space, everything that ever happened"

"or ever will" I included, I couldn't help but see the Doctor slightly flinch at my remark, however it was quickly replaced by a mad smile. How curious…

"where do you want to start?" he asked the read head.

"your so sure that I'm coming" she said while stopping next to him.

"yeah, I am" he replied smugly.

"why?" she curiously asked the Time Lord.

"because" I shrugged and continued "you're the Scottish girl in an English village, and he knows how that feels" I gently smiled.

Its so cute seeing their playful bickering, but my stomach was growling, so I headed to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. When I walked into the kitchen it looked a lot different from the 9th. It was a bit bigger and had more stuff, I just practically drooled over how beautiful it looked. Once I finished admiring the kitchen I made myself something to eat. Just when I was about to finish my PB&J sandwich and eat it Amy walked in "hey… sorry the Doctor can be so daft sometimes, he forgot to introduce us, I'm Ri-"

"Riley Dahlia Cholms, I know who you are" the ginger answered, "you're my best friend, well, will be my best friend… sorry it's still confusing for me" WHAT!? "you gave me instruction on not to tell the Doctor I know you, so I won't I promise" she paused as she thought "you said something about he can't know I know who you are yet"

"why… why would I tell you something like that?" I thought out loud with a puzzled face. Why would I say something like that? What happened? This is all so CONFUSING!

"I don't know you just did, you sent me to give you this too" she handed me a small white envelope with my name on it " you also told me that Raggedy man can't see that under any circumstances, and to make sure to hide it or burn it when you're done reading it" I nodded and sat down on the kitchen chair, Amy sitting on the opposite side of me.

"when did I give you this?" I just had to ask to make sure and know when exactly I should give this to her.

"this morning, before you left somewhere" she replied.

I nodded once again, sighed deeply and opened the envelope.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _Hi again, don't worry, this one's going to be quite short. Remember when I said you were going to be following the Doctors normal timeline… well, there will be a few moments where the Doctor will suddenly pop up out of nowhere and pick you for an adventure, like now for example. Don't worry, its only going to happen once or twice. Be on the lookout, because joining him on these adventures are sadly a must do. I know that by now you have a lot of questions, but unfortunately I can't answer them for you. The reason as to why I'm not there is a big one, you'll just have to live the experience to know. All I can say is that Amy knows you from earlier in your timeline. I can't explain why the Doctor can't know she knows who you are, you'll just have to find out when the time comes. Good luck me and be brave…_

 _Riley D. Cholms_

So much for my questions being answered… I folded the paper and put it back inside the envelope. Just what the heck is going on!?

 _ *****Le-time skip*****_

Hours later had passed and we saved the Star Ship UK with no casualties… well, only a few minor ones. The Doctor dropped me off like he said he would, and I was back on the Slatheen episode again. I should really stop calling it that, it's real now… Just as I was about to walk to Rose's flat I saw said blond running down the stairs along with Mickey and Jackie not far behind her. They all sauntered towards me.

"Where's the Doctor?" she asked imploringly.

"he'll be back, no need to be concerned" just as I said those words the TARDIS's whooshing sound was heard and it materialized in front of us. I pushed the door open and walked inside the TARDIS the others following behind. The old girl greeted me gleefully, I smiled and greeted back silently.

"alright so I lied, I went and had a look. But, the whole crash landing was a fake" of course it was a fake, but I can't obviously tell him that, now can I? Jackie freaked out and ran, Mickey and the Doctor started bickering. Meanwhile I was still thinking on how strange 11 was acting around me, and the way he looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking. That face I seen it many times, the face of regret and something else I couldn't describe. Did something happen? Then the whole Amy knowing me thing, that's also got my head spinning in circles. Guess I have no other option than to play the waiting game. I was so lost in my thoughts, I was startled when the Doctor was in my face with a concerned look in his features "you alright?"

"me? Yeah, fine" I nodded quickly, the Time Lord didn't look convinced "I was just thinking is all"

The Doctor let it slide for the time being "the roads are clearing, lets go and have a look at that spaceship" excitement was vibrating off him, I couldn't help but chuckled at his antiques. He grabbed my hand and we ran out the TARDIS, only to be greeted by a lot of noise and a helicopter light beaming at us.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE BOX AND RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEADS!" a voice buzzed Mickey ran like a little scaredy cat, I rolled my eyes at that "RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

The Doctor smirked and shouted back happily, "Take me to your leader!" I rolled my eyes again but this time at his comment, then the Doctor, Rose and I did as we were told. They shoved all three of us inside the black car and drove off.

"don't they usually have handcuffs for people when they get arrested?" the blond inquired curiously.

"we're not being arrested, we're being escorted" I replied, my hands were on my chin while I glanced outside of the car boringly.

"where to?" Rose asked again.

The Doctor smiled gleefully "where do you think? Downing Street"

Rose's jaw dropped at his answer "10 Downing Street?"

Still glancing outside I replied "yup, that's the one…" I popped the letter 'p' just like 10 would do.

The Time Lord glanced at me and asked "and, where were you? I thought you shunted off somewhere else"

Should I lie or tell him the truth? I don't think it will fuck up anything… no, I can't risk it "I got hungry and went to go buy some chips"

He nodded "oh! Here" he reached for his pocket and took something out "TARDIS key, figured since Rose has one you should too"

I giggled and replied "well the old girl lets me in with or without one, but I guess I can use it as a necklace"

The Doctor looked like a fish out of water by my remark. He handed the key to me, then gave me a toothy smile then glanced outside the window on his side. Rose fused her eyebrows together in confusion and questioned "so… why are they taking us to Downing Street?"

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right" The Doctor awkwardly replied and continued "over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been noticed" After that sentence I just lost myself in my thoughts again, I just couldn't take those events out of my head…

Later that time, and before I could even begin to fathom any of the thoughts that were lingering in my head we had arrived at Downing Street. The black car had drifted to a stop and I immediately opened the door to get out and stretch my aching bones, ignoring the camera flashes that were everywhere. Then the Doctor came out of the car and headed inside the building with Rose and me following behind him.

There was a young man close by calling for the people's attention, trying to get some order in the room and failing miserably… well that's what it looked like in my eyes "ladies and gentlemen can we convene? Quick as we can please, it's this way on the right. And, can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times" the young man handed the ID card to the Time Lord "here's your ID card… I'm sorry, but your companions don't have clearance" the young man frowned apologetically.

The Doctor crossed his arms "I don't go anywhere without them" he replied with an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

The man sighed slightly irritated "you're the code nine, not them. I'm sorry Doctor. it is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside" he informed the Time Lord hoping he would understand.

I simple patted the Doctors shoulder "it's all right Doc, I'll take care of Rose. You go ahead" I gently smiled. And then I remembered the people wearing the ID would get shocked with a vault of electricity "oh and Theta…" he looked at me curiously as I whispered in his ear "make sure everyone takes off their ID cards, they were designed to shock and kill everyone in that room" The Doctor nodded at my information

And as expected the women… oh my God, what was her name again? Anyway, she approached us and asked, "excuse me, are the Doctor?"

The Time Lord grinned cheerfully and replied to… what's her name, wait it's in the tip of my tongue… Harriet! There we go Harriet "sure"

"not now! We're busy, can't you go home?" the annoyance was clear on the young man's features.

Blah, blah boring blah. I didn't hear a single word they said after that because I was to busy glaring at one of the Slatheen that were close by, that is until I was dragged along by Harriet "walk with me, just keep walking" she whispered slowly "that's right, don't look around. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North" she paused for a moment to look around a bit and then continued "this friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?"

"why do you want to know?" Rose asked her with suspicion in her tone.

Before I could answer any questions there was a white flashy light, a zap! And I was gone, or so I thought. Moments later I popped inside a room the same way I disappeared from a few moments ago. Its official I have a damaged vortex, I wish I could have my money back…sigh…

* * *

 _ **hope you liked chapter 4! :3**_

 _ **Im working on chap 5 right now so hopefully i will finish it quicker this time**_

 _ **BTW did you see the new episodes, OMFG i loved it!**_

 _ **please Review or PM me if you can, the reviews can help to see in where i have to fix my writing.. also to know if you liked it or not, which i hope you did XD**_

 _ **see ya in the next chap!**_


End file.
